The Switches
by Kadoku
Summary: Yamamoto is sick of his captains arguing and he makes up a certain punishment for them. Read to find out what he has in store for our beloved taichous. This is just a filler with the 3 traitors still there for the sake of the story. Sorry for not updating
1. The Punishment

My 2 friends and I were bored and so we made up this story. What I wrote is in regular**. My friend, Raiko, is in bold. **_And last, but not least, my friend, Miyaki, is italics. _Enjoy the story!

Yamamoto was sick and tired of all this. **The bickering in the divisions would have to stop; he had to punish them to keep them straight. **

Again and again, there were explosions coming out of the 12th division and screaming coming out of the 11th because of two certain captains.

**The fukutaichou of the 8****th**** division complained and complained about all the work piled on top of her because her captain was so damn lazy. As a result, she complains to the 13****th**** division and the captains would always end up in a scolding argument. **

_The 10__th__ division captain was always glaring, but he always somehow managed to save his worst for the 3__rd__ division. _

The 6th and 2nd captains were always arguing about whose fukutaichou was worse and the heated arguments turns into heated, and occasionally bloody, battles.

**The 9****th**** and 7****th**** division fukutaichous always complained to each other that their captains were to…BORING!**

**So this is what Yamamoto decided to do. Punishment.**

During a captain's meeting, Yamamoto decided to put his plan into action. (Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahaha) Of course, the captains were arguing over stupid things.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Yamamoto, not very loudly but powerfully.

The room became deathly silent and all eyes were on the soutaichou.

"**What is it, Yamamoto-soutaichou-dono?" asked Soi Fong.**

**The rest of the divisions glared at one another, but kept their strict attention on Yamamoto.**

"**Before I begin, Unohana-taichou and Aizen-taichou may leave," Yamamoto began. "As for the rest of you…**

"_Why do you all insist on bickering like children?! You're all captains! If you keep on arguing about your positions _then you are going to feel what it is like to be in each other's shoes.

"Soi Fong and Kuchiki Byakuya are going to switch divisions. Ichimaru Gin with Hitsugaya Toushirou, Komamura Sajin with Tousen Kaname, Kyouraku Shuusui with Ukitake Jyuushirou, and Zaraki Kenpachi with Kurotsuchi Mayuri. You are going to switch till the end of the week…unless you still continue to argue." (A/N: Wow, he's so angry that he is using their full names. o.0)

Many jaws dropped to the floor, and Kurotsuchi's literally did drop to the floor.

_Hitsugaya looked at Yamamoto in awe and complained, "Yamamoto-soutaichou-dono, don't let that smiling pedophile run my division! It's already a wreck and the work ALREADY isn't getting done…think about all this logically!" _

_Everyone shivered as the temperature seemed to drop down a few degrees. Ichimaru's smile merely widened._

_Zaraki growled, No way in hell am I gonna run a division filled with booky-readin' computery weaklings who can barely hold a sword up straight!"_

_Kurotsuchi, after reattaching his jaw, had a similar reaction. "Why must I be the one to lead a lot of dimwitted brutes?!"_

"Yama-jii! You can't be serious!" whined Kyouraku. "I can't live without my precious, lovely, kawaii Nanao-chan! I'll actually have to do the paperwork too! Think about all the girls who will hae to wait for me to compliment them."

"You mean 'flirt' right, Shuusui?" corrected Ukitake

**Byakuya glared against Soi Fong's glares. "You better set my fukutaichou straight," he hissed before leaving.**

"**Feelings mutual," Soi Fong hissed back, leaving towards her new division.**

**Yamamoto smiled as they left. "See? How come you children can't behave like they can?"**

**The captains all stared at one another then went to their new divisions. That started DAY 1 of their "punishment."**

**-----**

My friend Raiko also has written some stories. You can check it out later. Her username is MiyuWong (all one word). Please R&R this story. Thx.**  
**

To be continued…


	2. Day 1

What horrors await the Gotei 13 divisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…sadly D:**

**Yay! I finally decided to be not lazy and write this chapter! XD And it only took me…more…than…one…year…o.O Wow…I haven't updated in…almost a year. That's one major writers' block. Well anyways, today is the first day of our beloved captains' punishment. What horrors await them? **

**I kinda gave up on the italics, bolds, etc, etc…cuz after re-reading the last chapter, I saw that it might be a little confusing.**

--

The 2nd Division

Byakuya stared at the snoring lump that had been identified as his new fukutaichou. The room, what supposedly was the office, was in shambles. Bags of random snack items were strewn about and crumbs were scattered everywhere. Byakuya actually started to pity the 4th division. Cleaning this place day after day must be hell.

Looking around, the noble managed find a…few (coughcough) piles of paperwork buried underneath all the wrappers. All of which belonged to the slob, who was now, unconsciously, using Byakuya's captain haori to wipe away a strand of drool. It took all of the Kuchiki's willpower to not unleash bankai on the other "noble." Since there was nothing for him to do (Soi Fong had already taken care of her paperwork), he decided to awaken said lump. Of course, his idea of "awakening" was a sharp jab in the face with Senbonzakura's hilt.

The 3rd Division

"Ano…Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"What is it?" snapped Hitsugaya, scowling at the poor fukutaichou.

"W-where is…um…Ichimaru-taichou? And…why are you wearing the sanbantai-taichou haori?"

Hitsugaya gave a glare towards the skittish Kira as he made his way towards the surprisingly clean desk of Ichimaru's.

'_He must've made Kira or a 4__th__ division member do it' _thought the icy tensai. "Yamamoto-soutaichou-dono commanded that Ichimaru and I switch divisions for a week…or more." Hitsugaya glanced around. "Where is all the paperwork?"

"I a-already finished them and filed them away."

'_Now I don't have anything to do_,' thought Hitsugaya while sighing.

The 4th and 5th Divisions

"Five hundred (whatever the hell the currency is) on Zaraki-taichou," Unohana calmly smiled and sipped her tea.

"Hmm, you may have a point. However, calm as he may appear, Kuchiki has quite the temper with the likes of Omaeda-fukutaichou," Aizen replied, refilling his own.

Unohana pondered the situation a minute then smiled. "I suppose we may have many more patients than usual this week."

Isane and Hinamori both sweatdroppd at their captains' conversation and quietly inched away, just a bit, slowly.

The 6th Division

Renji was originally lying back on his chair calmly sipping sake from a bottle with his feet propped on the paperwork that he was supposed to do. He had decided to take a break since Byakuya was in a captains' meeting. However, he was now crouched in a dark corner cowering in fear. Soi Fong towered over him, her eyes glistening evilly, and the red-head could swear that flames surrounded her body.

"You…will…work," hissed the ninja, cracking her knuckles and looming in.

"Y-Y-YES M-MA'AM!"

Well, that puts a cork in going to "casually" visiting Rukia for the red haired fukutaichou.

The 7th Division

Since nothing eventful happens, the 7th (and 9th) divisions are purposefully excluded. The lieutenants were merely slightly more confused and bored than usual.

The 8th Division

"Um…Ukitake-taichou?"

"Yes, Ise-fukutaichou?"

"Where is Kyouraku-taichou?"

Jyuushirou sighed and began to explain Yama-jii's punishment.

The 9th Division

See 7th. -.-;;

The 10th Division

Matsumoto perked up at the sound of the door sliding open. "Neh, Shirou-chan! I got 20 sheets of paperwork done already! Can I have a day off?" She turned around expecting to see the annoyed scowl of a boy but found, instead, the grins of an amused fox. "Gin? What are you doing here?"

"Oyaa?" Ichimaru slinked through the door while tugging at his new taichou haori. "Rangiku-chan! Hisashiburi desu ne?" (Translation: Long time no see!)

"Mmhmm!" she nodded. "Do you have any sake? Shirou-chan hid it all, and I don't want to look for it."

Stealthily, Gin shunpoed behind the lieutenant and wrapped his arms around her, an action most men in Seireitei would kill to be capable of doing without a slap across the face and a blade at their throats. "Ne, I've gotta betta idea. Why don' we make up fo' all tah lost time, eh?"

In an effort to keep this rated T and under, we shall delete the following very very _beyond _M rated scenes. And don't ask for them cuz we never wrote them to begin with. Use your imaginations. Sorry fangirls. Or boys…no comment on that. (Hey, it happens!)

The 11th Division

Before we begin, we will ask you to picture the following scene.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Crazy mad scientist captain that is very, very smart. In a bad way.

The 11th Division. Full of brutes and bloodthirsty idiots.

Kusajishi Yachiru. Small, hyper, pink-haired, chibified lieutenant that is the equivalent of an unnaturally powerful six-year-old.

What else would ensue but chaos?

We now return you to our regularly scheduled program.

"Who the hell're you?" growled an unimportant-what-so-ever 11th division member.

Kurotsuchi's eyebrow twitched.

"Hey, you're that guy that leads those computer geeky weaklings next door! The hell're you doin' here?" piped up another one "intelligently".

Another twitch.

"Hey, Bozo-chan!" came an annoyingly familiar voice from the vicinity of his lower legs. "Where's Ken-chan?"

"Kenpachi and I are ordered by Yamamoto-soutaichou-dono to exchange divisions for the time being." replied the crazy scientist, trying _not _to turn every division member into a lab experiment.

The little girl looked up at him confused but then suddenly lit up. "…okay! Will ya play with me then? Baldy is always running away, Feather-brows is playing with his hair, and Maki-Maki is in at Uno-chan's place cuz I bit him!"

At this point, Kurotsuchi took a leaf from Kuchiki-taichou's book, pulled a large bag of chocolate flakes from his sleeve, and tossed it out the window. Less than a second later, a pink blur could be seen shooting out the window and yelling, "WHEEEEEEEE!"

Unfortunately for the 12th-temporarily-11th division captain, he did not foresee the possible effect that the sugar and caffeine content of chocolate might have on the young lieutenant. We pause for a moment to shake our heads in pity…

(insert many fangirls/boys shaking their heads sadly)

Okay, done pausing!

The 12th Division

"Z-ZARAKI-TAICHOU!!" "NO…STOP, THAT'S **NOT **A TRAINING…AHHHHHH NO!" "STTTTOOOOOOPPPPPP!!"

Akon sighed as he watched the blood-crazed shinigami, known as Zaraki Kenpachi, run about the lab, ruining years of research, projects, and just plainly terrorizing the scientists.

'_Well, at least I have an excuse now for a week long—' _his thoughts were interrupted by another explosion, _'…month long vacation,' _thought the scientist as he waited for the tranquilizer to finally take effect on the crazy berserker captain.

The 13th Division

"KIYONE-CHAAAAAAAAA"

SLAM!

"Pervert!"

Kyouraku's running leap was intercepted by a screen door, which he promptly crashed through, falling dejectedly to the floor.

--

"Hence the chaotic first day began. What horrors will await our beloved (nearly insane) captains in the following week? Stay tuned tomorrow to see. Our lines are open to bets to see who, from both captains and lieutenants, will crack first. Our phone number is #-&-!&. Call now….and cut! That's a wrap people!"

"Oi Rukia! When did you become the director?!" shouted Ichigo balancing some heavy mechanical objects, all of which came crashing to the ground when a very fast-moving microphone hit his forehead with unerring accuracy.

"Because this whole thing was my idea, you dolt!" the petite shinigami yelled.

Ishida, Chad, and Inoue all sweatdropped at the scene before resuming their "work".

_To be continued…_

**Finally!! XD I finally managed to finish this after…-looks at calendar and sweat drops-…A YEAR! For those who are probably wondering, no I'm not going to quit any of my stories or fanfiction for the matter of fact. Please continue to support me and muh stories and if possible GIVE IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS TO WHAT YOU WANT!! That is all xP DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

_Hi, Erava here, formerly known as M1y4k1! I guess I'm the co-author of this story, though it's a little hard to write, or even beta, something when all the characters are pretty much dead to you. Bleach died to me, like, years ago. I don't have the talent for multiple obsessions that dearest Kadoku seems to have. As of now, I'm a total FFVII rabid fangirl. I actually should be writing my other stories…Dammit. Anyway, shameless author self-promotion over! Lots of love!_


End file.
